


Overprotective Much?

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanford Pines is finally home, and nothing is going to hurt those he loves.





	1. Stanley Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://artsymeeshee.deviantart.com/)  
> I've posted this on my tumblr already : )
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy! Omg she actually likes it!

Ford had always been protective of Stan.

It started with their father, Ford often comforting his brother when his father called Stan useless and unable to contribute to society. He never could stand up against their father, but the longer the abuse went on, the more his protective side grew. It hurt like daggers to his heart when he couldn’t stop Stanley from being thrown out, face pressed against the glass of the window as he watched his brother drive out of sight, his heart shattering into pieces as he knew he couldn’t protect his brother anymore.

When he was thrown into his own portal years later because he had attacked (why on earth did he do that) his own brother, Ford felt himself fearing for _Stanley_ rather than himself, agony at the thought there was no way he could get back to Stanley. How could he protect Stanley now?

That question was quickly answered when he returned 30 years later, their reunion strained at first, but after Bill’s defeat their bond couldn’t have been stronger. To his credit, Ford kept himself in check during most of their voyage, warding off any company he thought that would be of harm to Stanley with a well-aimed glare and flash of his blaster. Stanley was oblivious to most of this, and Ford felt no threat in the air as they finally returned to Gravity falls.

Until he met Bud Gleeful, that is.

Ford felt his hackles raise the second he saw the portly (fat) man just waltz into the Mystery Shack, his arrival greeting Stan with a joke about his lack of parking. While Stan rolled the insult right off him with a joke about Bud’s son still in prison, Ford felt his grip on the book he was holding tighten with each word from Bud’s lips. Everything about this man made Ford feel more and more uneasy about his brothers safety, his rationality being forced down by his need to protect his brother. Being as it was past closing the Shack was soon devoid of everyone that wasn’t family and Bud, their insults getting more cruel until Bud spoke the line that sent Ford striding over to the male with a growl leaving his lips.

“I think yer memory is still gone there, no one around here could actually respect you.”

“Who do you think you are to speak to Stanley in this manner?” Ford demanded, his body giving off vibes that he was extremely angry and that something bad was going to happen. Bud took a step back, eyes running over the man in front of him before a smirk graced his lips.

“It’s merely some friendly banter there friend, somethin’ a freak like you wouldn’t know about.” The air suddenly dropped a few degrees, a loud crunch noise soon sounding out as someone heavy hit the floor moments later. Stan stared unbelieving as Bud groaned on the floor, his broken nose gushing blood all down his face and chin, though Bud was far too focused on the gun pointed directly at the center of his forehead.

“I would highly suggest you leave, and never return or I will make certain Gravity Falls will have heard the last of you.” The tone in Ford’s voice could only be described as pure hatred, Bud nodding with sweat beading down his forehead, the large man scrambling for the exit when Ford took a step back, holstering his gun when he heard the screech of a car rapidly exiting the area.

“Sixer…? What did you just do, it’s not like Bud was gonna kill me or anything…” Stan finally stammered out, the smile Ford sent his way sending a small shiver down his spine.

“He disrespected you, and I cannot let something like that happen when I’m around. After all, I have to protect my brother, don’t I?”  
  



	2. Fiddleford McGucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford would never again have to fear for his safety.

“Get out of here you hillbilly freak!” The sound of a broom clattering against something that was human caught the interest of a passing Stanford Pines. Peering around a corner, the man frowned at the scene before him. A man was crouched on the ground, white beard slowly turning brown as the man was forced against the muddy ground, the shopkeeper still yelling rather unsavory things at the man before him. Big brown eyes fearfully looked up, locking onto Stanford’s navy ones as if pleading for help. “I told you to leave!” The man raised the broom clutched in his hand once again, only the wood never contacted the man.  
  
“Drop that right now.” The shopkeeper gulped. A very tall and angry man stood beside him, six-fingered hand curled around his wrist so hard the broom fell with a clatter. “Go back inside, lest I lose my temper.”  
  
“U-Uh sure thing…” The man stammered, quickly retreating into his shop. Stanford scowled before turning to the man slowly getting to his feet.   
  
“Are you alright sir?” He asked gently, offering a hand that was taken.  
  
“Lil’ ol’ me is just fine.” The man chuckled, the southern accent throwing Stanford for a bit of a loop. Stanford frowned lightly at the forming bruises he saw, the other man gazing up with those eyes that now shone. “Thanks fer the help!”  
  
“It was no problem at all, Mr.?”  
  
“McGucket! Wow, ain’t no one call me mister in a long time!” The man crowed in delight, though this was lost on the shocked male standing beside him.  
  
“F-Fiddleford?!” The man spluttered, the southern male cocking his head to the side in slight amusement.  
  
“Yep, that’s my name!” He grinned, blinking in confusion when he was pulled into a hug moments later by the stranger. “Uh?”  
  
“I thought I would never see you again old friend.” The man sighed shakily, hugging Fiddleford as close to him as he could, which wasn’t hard when he weighed less than a feather to Stanford.  
  
“Uh, pardon my noggin, but who are ya?” Drawing back Stanford looked at the other man, his joyful expression quickly turning to one of sadness and confusion.  
  
“Fiddleford, it’s me, Stanford?” The southern male tilted his head in confusion, the man before him turning pale as cold realization washed over him.   
  
“You alright there?” Fiddleford asked gently, the man looking down at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.   
  
“I…You…” The man seemed in a sort of shock, McGucket tilting his head slightly in confusion. He seemed to know who he was, that was for darn sure, and seemed sad about something related to the loss of his memories. The man lifted his hand and ran it through his hair, the six fingers twitching in…Fiddleford’s eyes went wide when something seemed to click. “Fiddleford?”  
  
“Stanferd,” The name was spoken in a hesitant whisper. “is that you?” The look on the mans, no Stanford’s, face caused Fiddleford’s heart to skip a beat.   
  
“Y-Yes! Yes, I’m right here Fiddleford.” Stanford grinned in relief, a relieved laugh escaping him. Fiddleford felt himself being embraced again, this time wrapping his frail arms around Stanford’s neck with his own laugh. “I never thought I would see you again my friend.”  
  
“Same here.” The southern male chuckled, eyes shining as they parted. “Well, I think so anyways! Kinda hard to tell with this ol’ thing.” He motioned to his head, Stanford frowning once again.  
  
“You never did destroy that gun of yours…did you?” The question hung in the air uncomfortably, Stanford sighing as Fiddleford shrugged. “Oh Hadron…”  
  
“What can I say? Ain’t my brightest moment…” Fiddleford laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Stanford took in the males appearance, his bony frame and ratty clothes causing nothing but concern. The bruises forming on his pale arms and shoulder caused a brief snarl to come onto Stanford’s face, Fiddleford backpedaling slightly.  
  
“I cannot believe they were hurting you.” He spoke in a low tone, kneeling with a soft expression. Fiddleford couldn’t tear his gaze away from those loving blue eyes focused on him, the skittish male moving closer. Stanford gently leaned forward when the male was close enough, pressing his forehead against Fiddleford’s with a soft hum. Surprised, Fiddleford stay still but all too soon felt himself pressing closer to Stanford. A feeling of safety enveloped the southern male as the two embraced, the man smiling to himself as he felt firm arms wrap around him.  
  
“This is real nice.” McGucket sighed, a smile tugging at his lips as he listened to Stanford’s heartbeat.  
  
“Would you like this to continue?” The researcher asked curiously, the southerner looking up with a questioning look. “I would very much like to get reacquainted with you.”  
  
“Really?” Fiddleford blushed slightly, the taller male chuckling as he straightened up, hand held out. “Golly, I ain’t had an offer like that in a real long time…”  
  
“Then allow me.” Fiddleford smiled and took the offered hand, Stanford frowning lightly at his old friend’s appearance. “Would you like to come home with me? You appear to be injured…”  
  
“Aw, it’s nothin’.” Fiddleford chuckled nervously, but Stanford wasn’t having any of it. The southerner let out a brief yelp as Stanford easily scooped him up bridal style, the man instinctively hugging himself close. “Stanferd!”  
  
“What?” The tall male asked innocently, his gaze only on Fiddleford as he began to walk back towards the Mystery Shack. As he walked Fiddleford began to relax in his hold, the two chatting about what had gone on in their lives since their unfortunate separation.   
  
“Well well well! Seems that our little hillbilly got himself a friend!” The booming voice of Bud Gleeful rang out as Stanford passed the used car lot. Fiddleford instantly slunk in Stanford’s arms, the tall male curiously glancing over at the hefty man.  
  
“May I help you?” Stanford asked politely, though there was tone to it that made Fiddleford slowly look up. Bud was still grinning, Stanford frowning as the portly man meandered over.  
  
“Bud Gleeful’s the name. You must be Stanford, not a slouch like your con brother huh?” The man laughed uproariously, Stanford’s frown turning into a scowl as Bud zeroed in on the man in his arms. “Maybe I was wrong, seems to me yer getting’ real friendly with that hick there.”  
  
“Fiddleford McGucket is not a hick.” Stanford growled, stepping back with his right foot so his stance was one of being ready to fight. Bud was either ignorant or chose to ignore the shift in demeanor, a shark-like grin on his face as he circled the two men.  
  
“Why sure he is! No sane person would live in the dump like McGucket there, and no rational person would try and talk ta him.” Bud chuckled, blinking in alarm when Stanford let out a deep noise that was like a low growl, blue eyes flashing as they fixated on the cars salesman. “U-Uh…”  
  
“Say one more word, I dare you.” He hissed, his words dripping with anger as he advanced towards Bud. The portly man felt like a corner animal as he was backed against one of his cars, eyes darting around for any assistance, but there was none to be had. “Please, give me a reason to show you the error of your ways.”  
  
“I-I meant no harm friend, I was m-merely telling the truth.” Bud stammered, heart racing as the man snarled at him, his eyes now emotionless as they bored into his.   
  
“Is that so? Then perhaps it would be my duty to inform you that all you’ve said is false. I could make you disappear right here and now, it would be so easy and I would feel nothing but satisfaction.” The threat send chills down both Bud and Fiddleford’s spine, the southerner tugging at Ford’s coat to get his attention.  
  
“Stanferd…don’t. It ain’t worth it.” He spoke softly, Stanford glancing at his former partner before turning back to Bud with another snarl.  
  
“Count yourself lucky, but if you ever speak such things again I will not have Fiddleford to stop me next time.” Stanford stepped back, adjusting his grip on Fiddleford before he walked away from the shaking man, who heaved a sigh of relief once Stanford had gone from view. “I cannot believe the nerve of that…that excuse for a human being.”  
  
“It’s alright, Bud ain’t happy with anyone.” Fiddleford tried to reassure, the gaze fixated on him showing only love and concern, something he was grateful for.  
  
“I will not have him upsetting you if I can help it.” Stanford scoffed, pressing a sweet kiss to Fiddleford’s forehead. “I will not let anyone hurt you ever again.”  
  
“I know Stanferd…I know.” Fiddleford smiled gently, relaxing in Stanford’s arms once more as he walked. He had never felt safer in his entire life as he did now.


	3. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three tourists happen to anger the wrong man.

Stanford never did care for his teenage years. They reminded him nothing but of the accident that had ruined the subsequent 40 years of both his and Stanley’s lives. As such he didn’t care much for teenagers, save for the one who worked in the Mystery Shack’s gift shop. He enjoyed her cool demeanor and go-getting attitude, and there were times they enjoyed each other’s company without so much as saying a word to each other. 

Hence his reaction one late night.

Stanford came across Wendy cornered in an alleyway, his imaginative hackles raised, his footsteps announcing his presence. Three men who were obviously tourists had cornered Wendy against the back of the alley, the teen obviously trying to acting calm but was clearly uncomfortable, looking away from Stanford.

“Hey get lost!” One of the men snapped, turning to face Stanford. 

“I will certainly not.” Stanford replied, his tone deadly calm. “She is late getting home, her father is awfully worried.”

“Aw, daddy set grandpa to go lookin’ for ya?’ One of the men sneered at Wendy, about to reach out for her when the click of a gun froze him in place. Ford’s blaster was pointed directly at the man closest to Wendy, his face furrowed in a vicious snarl.

“Get. Away. From. Her.” 

“Or what?’ The supposed leader sneered, the other two unnerved by Stanford’s look. “You gonna shoot us with your fake gun there?”

“If you insist.” Stanford’s snarl turned into a slightly manic smile, a flash of light arching from his gun as he pulled the trigger, effectively tasing the man. As he dropped to the ground the other two looked at each other before rushing past Stanford, not even realizing Stanford had pickpocketed them in their haste to run. “Are you alright?’

“Whoa….” Wendy stared at the unconscious man on the ground, flinching a bit when Stanford offered his hand to her. The older man took a step back, about to withdraw his hand when Wendy reached forward, having realized Stanford wasn’t going to hurt her. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I have acted rather…rashly and I apologize for frightening you.” Stanford spoke softly, Wendy moving closer to his side when the man groaned, but remained still. “The police station is just a block away, I feel your father would be in a better mood if he retrieved you from there.”

“Oh right…” She looked at the crushed groceries she had gotten and sighed, staying close to Ford as he took her down the building. Wendy was still in awe at seeing Ford so protective, she had heard the rumors but discounted them at first. In fact he was so protective over her even after her father had arrived, he stood in front of her when the three were hauled in for questioning, the look in his eyes sending the three to confess in minutes.

“I’m not sure what’s happened to him, but it’s best not to question.” Stan shook his head when she told him what had happened days later, the con man restocking some of the merchandise. 

“To be honest, it’s pretty cool.” Wendy shrugged. “I don’t feel nervous at night anymore, and I’m sure those guys won’t be coming back.” Stan chuckled and nodded in agreement, the two unaware of the smiling Stanford listening from the other room.


End file.
